The New Weirdos
by Eveilae
Summary: HIATUS. Now there are new old worlders coming into Everworld. This witch is younger and different in more ways than that. (Augh. I suck at summarys...and spelling. And titles)
1. Prologne can't spell it!

Prologue  
  
There would be another four, or five, depending on your view. The news reached Christopher, April, Jalil and David fairly quickly. The gods had felt the presence of another witch. In the real-old-world, of coarse. So they put together their fortuneteller people [as Christopher jokingly called them, quacks] and made them find out what was up. And they found the witch. And a small prophesy with it. Four normal humans and the witch would come to Everworld. They weren't sure when, or how. Maybe it would be the same story over again. Maybe not.  
It was three years after everything. After Christopher, April, Jalil and David disappeared from the real world. Three years after April killed Senna. They were twenty or twenty-one years old now. And they had lives in Everworld, too. Jobs, or as close to real world jobs as it could get in Everworld.  
The four had gone to Olympus after leaving Hel's nice, cozy home and the sweet, pretty castle of Baldwin. Now David was Athena's soldier/general. The war against Ka Anor was still going on. The others suspected that Athena and David had gotten closer than they wanted the others to know. The others had no real evidence, though. Mostly, they didn't care much.  
Christopher hoped, or rather prayed heavily, for Etain to be freed from King Baldwin's grip. Sure, she was treated very well but Christopher only wanted her treated well with him. He was still so in love with her. He, at first, had no longer gotten drunk at all. Now he drank little. He could have picked several women but he picked none. He was wanted nothing to make Etain rethink coming back if she could. But she was with her first child. So he tried to see other women the way he saw them before. But he couldn't, for his love. He wished his life weren't some bad movie. Especially his love life. He found nothing better to do but help David in his battle with Ka Anor. Usually he got into such a killing frenzy to forget about his problems. He earned the nickname 'Blood'.  
Apirl was an entertainer, but of a kind new to Everworld. She acted, sang, ect. She did some fighting but also stayed at the hospital and was a nurse that entertained the patients, instead of going with the others to plan the next attack. She missed her life in the real world more than the others did. She missed her parents, her friends, maybe even the guy who could have been her boyfriend. You know, the collage guy. But she got used to life. What else was there for her to do?  
Jalil was getting rich. He was like an Everworld architect and now charged. He helped with weapon design and with building better protection for the places where the important stuff was stored. He was a god among architects. He mourned the loss of his family and Miyuki, yes, who wouldn't? His life was OK, anyway. The others owed him piles of money over their heads, but he had enough so that he didn't miss it.  
When they all heard that other real world-ers were coming to Everyworld, they were excited. April needed new material. She couldn't sing the same things over and over. Jalil needed new science ideas. If he stopped, who would his friends have to 'borrow' from? David hoped they might have some new war expert for them to work with. None the others believed as much. Christopher hoped for a babe to fall in love with. Anyone. But soon the excitement simmered down. What were the chances that these people were going to be what they needed? Little, that was for sure. But they hoped nonetheless.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Gwen was sitting in her room, alone. In one hand, her book, Christina's Ghost (by Betty Ren Wright). On the table, her laptop, which was open to IE. She was surfing the Net, one of her favorite pastimes. After reading and listening to music, that is.  
It was February 2001 and she was 10 years old. She liked being alone. Mostly, anyway. She didn't need anyone else to have a life. So that's how it was. She had friends, but only two she was really close to.  
Her best friend since second grade, Acy Areganda. Acy was slightly hyper most of the time and stubborn once she got on something. She was usually sure she was right, or at least that anyone else was wrong. She was wanna-be punk. It didn't fit her well at all though.  
Acy had long brown hair and eyes, like Gwen except that Gwen's was thin and Acy's hair wasn't. Acy was slightly taller than Gwen. Gwen had glasses, Acy did not. Acy was an average student, Gwen was a straight A student. But they were close anyway.  
Gwen was close (not as close as with Acy but.)with Camyrn. Cam was slightly shorter than Gwen and had Gwen's frissy brown hair. Gwen's was frissier but still. Cam's brother, David, was two years old than her and was despised by Gwen. Acy, on the other hand, had a crush on him. But Acy had a crush on everyone, so it didn't really count. Gwen's crush was Josh. He had brown hair, blue eyes and was a little bit short. He was smart and funny. Man, he was perfect. She fell for him. But how little she actually knew about him she had no idea. 


	2. Beginning it all

Chapter One  
  
Fall back take a look at me and you'll see  
I'm for real I'll feel what only I can feel  
And if that don't appeal to ya let me know  
And I'll go cause I flow better when my colors show  
  
Gwen Stoleza. The year was 2004 and I was now 14. Yipee.It was the first day of my freshman year of high school. Why is it freshMAN and not freshPERSON? It wasn't ok that that happened almost everywhere.  
OK, getting too far into this subject.  
I wasn't extremely excited. I had grown into a half loner after all these years. I had a few friends still though. I guess. And I only had to wait two more years for some car keys.  
David was sixteen already and he was getting his hands on a wheel ASAP. That's what Cam had told me, at least. But knowing him, he wouldn't get too far in a little amount of time.  
David had grown maybe a little bit cuter but was still the asshole of always. My feelings for him hadn't changed the last few years since I met him.  
I still had a crush on Josh. If possible, he had grown cuter than before. I was never the kind of girl that worshiped her crush like Acy. But he was so cute anyway. Thank the lord he was in most of my classes. Well, he had been last year anyway.  
The bell rang and we were herded into our homerooms. Like a bunch of mooing cattle, I should add.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
To walk between the lines would make my life so  
  
boring! I want to know that I have been to  
the extreme so knock me off my feet come on  
now give it to me anything to make me feel alive  
  
Acy Areganda. I wished Gwen were at this school. Sure, I had moved from Pellesor in 6th grade but I still kind of missed the people from my old school. Keyword, kind of.  
Shannon walked up to me. "C'mon Acy! We don't have all day. We've been waiting for you to get here for the longest time!"  
Acy groaned inwardly. Shannon was annoying. She was one of those girls who think they're some kind of queen. She was a blonde with green eyes and a small nose. I suppose that helped her ego. That and how guys were always after her because of her bust.  
I followed Shannon anyway. Shannon looked like in a few years she might be a hooker or something. Probably leave the small town of Sellepa for a big city with lots of men willing to have sex with her for money. Shannon had some friends that were cool though, so I stood her.  
I stood on my tiptoes, trying to see Micheal and Andrew. They were juniors but most of my friends liked at least one of them. Some, like me, liked them both. And my friend Jessica was Micheal's sister.  
Michelle, knowing who I was looking for, said "Mike's over there," she pointed in one direction, "and Andrew's over there." She pointed her other finger into another.  
I smiled and faked a sigh. "Am I really getting to predictable?"  
"Yes" Michelle replied with a grin.  
The bell rang and we all ran for the door, not wanting to be late on the first day of school.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I don't know how I'll feel  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow, tomorrow's a different day  
  
Camryn Hunds. Cam watched her brother show off as the school stood outside, rubbing their hands together to keep warm. It was one of those freaky cold days we always got into the summer. Her brother was telling everyone about his awesome play in the summer. Didn't he know that things like that got OLD? Cam's sport was soccer, really, but even if it had been baseball, her brother's baseball move wouldn't be all that interesting to her anyway. Especially after almost two months.  
She glanced around at the crowd of people packed into the front of the school. Hmmmm.No boy had gotten any cuter. Oh well. What had she expected? That they would suddenly grow up? As if.  
When the bell rang, she lost her friends in the fight to get into the building as quickly as possible. There was Gwen, walking into her homeroom across the hall. Gwen was in the enhanced math class, like usual. She forgot what it was called most of the time, like everyone else. So everyone just called it the 'high' math class. She no longer had glasses since she had gotten contacts in to 7th grade. She didn't see anyone else of any importance so she headed towards my homeroom. Everyone was busy getting seated and talking in their little groups when she entered the classroom. Can joined up with Jessica and Lora in a corner. They were both giggling about something. "What's so funny?" she asked, curiously. Jessica looked up at her. "Didn't you hear? Josh and Ed were going to fight but-" she grinned and Lora covered her mouth to drown out her laughter, "then Ed's pants fell off!" Then Jessica and Lora could stand it no longer and started laughing. Cam joined in, oh man, how had she missed that? Whatever. She felt the littlest bit sorry for Ed. And just for a minute. Ed wasn't exactly her favorite person.  
Then she felt a strange shiver run down her spine. She looked out the window and saw two eyes staring back at her own.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Went back home again This sucks gotta  
  
pack it up and leave again Say goodbye  
to all my friends I can't say when I'll be  
there again It's time to turn around  
Turn my back on EVERYTHING everything  
  
David Hunds. I was still hyped about that move I had made in August. Especially since all my friends had looks of envy printed on their faces.  
I ran my hand through my hair as I was seated in my seat, talking to my friends. Why did I have to have English as a homeroom? Well, there were plenty of good-looking girls in my homeroom. That was the single best part.  
  
I had grown taller. I was getting some car keys NOW. Well, soon. As soon as I asked my parents. And they said yes. Quite might, uh, not so soon. But one could try, right?  
The teacher was talking. I looked up.  
"-good year. Last year was wonderful I'm hoping this year will be better," she said as she stared at us, as if daring us not to make this year 'wonderful'. We stared back. Some of the braver ones in the class smirked back.  
"Well, until Channel One begins, I want you all to sit quietly at your desks. You may WHISPER to your neighbors." My friends and I exchanged looks with each other. Before we had a chance to say a word, the TV turned on. Some of us watched, some of us took a nap. School was such a bore.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cause you weren't there  
When I was scared  
I was so alone  
You need to listen  
I'm starting to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Josh Kendald. I sat in my seat, watching the other students with critical eyes. I needed someone from this class. A girl, hopefully. A girl would be easier to persuade. Easier to take over.  
Ashley. The blonde that loved sports. But she was too strong. That would come in handy in a fight, but there was no guarantee that she wouldn't rebel. She was always ready for a fight, she was.  
Tina. She was strong and most liked her. But at the same time, she could be too quiet. What's the point in being smart if you don't yell it out once in a while? She was slightly bossy, and that wasn't very good. He wanted to be in charge at all times.  
Brittany. She was too stubborn, even if she was strong. Barely someone I might have lost against but no matter. Brittany was too serious and too robotic at times. And way, way too bossy. She expected her way too much.  
Gwen. Smart. Quiet, yet with the right people, loud and crazy. Not someone who might talk about personal things. Not very strong. But maybe a bit too angry. She could rebel easily. At the same time sentimental. A good person if you need knowledge, though. She loved to read and who knew what kind of things she had stored in that brunette brain of hers. What? So I had a soft spot for brunettes, so what?  
Now that I had thought about it, only Gwen was the best choice. If not Gwen, Tina. I wanted this thing done by Sunday morning. It was important to go quickly, before something popped up and delayed it. Again.  
Saturday would be the day I would change Gwen's life. I leaned back in my chair, relaxed, and I grinned. My attention soon caught the TV and Channel One. As the news reporter's voices caught my ears, my eyes were seeing totally different things. 


	3. Leaving Forever?

Chapter Two  
  
People make jokes  
Cos they don't understand me  
They just don't see my real side  
I act like it don't faze me  
Inside it drives me crazy  
My insecurities could eat me alive  
  
-Gwen-  
  
Lora, Acy, Jessica and I were sleeping over Cam's house. I woke with a sudden urge to take a walk. Not really my thing, pointless walks with no real destination. But I felt like walking nonetheless. What the heck. I needed the exercise anyway.  
I changed quickly, took my bag and wrote a note for the others to find when they got up. My bag contained the some aspirin, three books, two notebooks, five pens, 2 CD cases a CD player, headphones, a radio, and a wallet. In other words my necessities. Before coming to Cam's house I had stuffed a book of Egyptian gods into the bag. Which was old, coming from way back when, when I was, uh, eleven? Yeah. Old for ME, anyway.  
I had always loved ancient Egyptian religion. The stories always felt more intriguing than the stories of Jupiter, Zeus and all the other Roman and Greek gods. They seemed so much more connected with the world and not totally concentrated on themselves. Okay, moving on.  
I walked with some sort of sub-conscious mission, although what it was exactly, I had no idea. I felt my feet taking me towards the high school. I felt tired, but something kept me going. Well, maybe my feet weren't sleepy but the rest of me sure was.  
At last I found myself in the middle of one of the fields next to the high school. And there I saw Josh. Luck was on my side. My heart began to thump and I shivered. Oh, damn. Here is Josh and I want to go home! I thought to myself.  
"Hi, Josh. I was just-" I began, wondering what I was going to say. In the end I didn't really say anything.  
He stopped me from doing that. "Something's going to happen Gwen. Will you help me make things right?"  
I frowned slightly, confused by his unusually serious and deep voice. "What's going to happen? I something wrong?"  
"I can only see outlines. But it's coming soon. We can just wait." I stood in silence for a moment or two. Then I heard a noise behind me. I looked over my shoulder nervously. I felt like there was an electric storm going on, that was how static-y I was. My hair was frizzy enough without an electric storm, thanks.  
When I turned back around, I saw it. It was a whirlwind of purples, blues and yellows. The spin was not unlike that of a washing machine. Yet there was something forbidding about it, so I didn't approach it. Not that I really had a choice in that.  
Josh then whispered into my ear, "The time has come. And I have chosen for you." I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. My last sight was that of the whirlwind looming closer, and then all went black.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
There's no mountain I can't climb  
  
There's no tower that's too high  
  
No plane that I can't learn how to fly What do I have to do to get through to you to show you there's nothing I  
can't take this chainsaw to  
  
-Acy-  
  
Cam and I had woken up at the sound of rustling sheets. I had looked over in the direction of sound. Guess who I saw. There was Gwen, looking as if she were going out for a walk. I knew for a fact that Gwen hated pointless, directionless walks. If that was true, then why was she taking such a walk now? Weird and mysterious. Maybe the work of unknown forces. Maybe she was possessed. I read about something like that one time. But that time the person had ended up splattered in the middle of the street, so that wasn't the best example.  
When she was gone, Cam and I looked over the letter. Nothing suspicious was mentioned in the note at all. Except that Gwen never left notes. Very interesting. That possessed thing was sounding more possible all the time. "Should we follow her?" Cam thought out loud.  
I shrugged. I wouldn't go if Cam wouldn't, but I thought it was a good idea. No offense to the others, but I was the only one with possessed people knowledge. Well, more than the others did. "You want to?" I asked. Cam sighed, "I suppose so." Cam laid the note back on the table. We both threw some clothes on (or to be more specific, Cam passed me a shirt so I wouldn't take long picking which to wear). Hey, I could have met my soul mate during this walk. I had to look good, right? Then we grabbed our coats (it was almost Christmas) and we ran to see if we could catch up to Gwen.  
Gwen seemed to be going somewhere specific. Cam and I later suspected it was the high school. Didn't she see enough of it during the week? Well, I couldn't talk. I loved school. That hot guy, Doug, had NOTHING to do with it. Really.  
She seemed to yawn and looked around as if just suddenly waking up. God, something was seriously wrong. I could tell, by just looking at her. Now I was seriously wishing for some instruments to sense spirits or something. Anything. Something really bad was going on. I could feel it in my bones. I couldn't tell specifically what was wrong, but I've learned to trust certain instincts.  
Josh? What was HE doing here? Gwen walked up to him, gripping a strap on her bag tightly. If you didn't know her, you'd think that was a sign she was nervous. But it's hard to image Gwen nervous. They talked quietly for a few moments, and then stood in silence a few moments after that.  
Then it appeared this weird kind of portal thing. And Josh was dragging an unconscious Gwen towards it. While I had been looking at the portal, he must have hit her. Soon he had gotten her in and they disappeared. And slowly the portal began to close too. God, Gwen HAD been possessed! If only I had a camera. But there was more at stake.  
"Oh my god! Cam! We have to follow her!" But Cam wasn't listening. I grabbed her hand. Right then I heard a yell behind us. "What the fuck is that?" But I was already dragging Cam hard toward the smaller portal. Soon we were in and I felt and saw no more.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Wanted to stick out my neck for respect  
If it meant life or death  
Never lived to regret what I said  
  
-Cam-  
  
After Acy had stupidly dragged both of us into the portal, I felt nothing. After a while, I woke up, feeling achy all over. "Ugh, thank you Acy!" I muttered angrily. Then I remembered the voice I had heard right before I had entered the portal.  
"What the fuck was that?" It had said. And I knew that voice too. It was my brother's voice. Wonderful, I thought. Hopefully he had made the smartest decision of his life and hadn't acted hero, ending up here (wherever HERE was). She didn't have the strength to look up and see where he was though. But knowing her brother, it was hard to think that he would take a chance and actually do something smart.  
"No. It wasn't supposed to be like this! I don't even know this girl. And here's Cam and her brother. No, no, no. They must be taken out of the picture. They cannot stay. But..I can't kill them. Not yet. They may be of use." Huh? I had been thinking here, dude!  
I couldn't quite place the voice, but in the shock of hearing of someone planning the death of Acy, my brother and I, well, shocked me. I looked up and found the only person sitting up was Josh. All around were the bodies of Acy, my brother and Gwen. Gwen was starting to wake. Josh kicked her in her side, causing her to open her eyes groggily and groan. Poor Gwen. I couldn't let Josh treat her like this. I looked back at Josh, but saw he had changed.  
He looked like Acy now. Oh my god. How had he done it? I could see Acy from across the body of my brother. It was Josh for sure. But when he spoke, it was Acy's voice and came out.  
"Go to sleep, Gwen. Sleeeeeep." With that, Gwen's eyes shut tight and she smiled happily in her dreams. What had he done to her? For once I was totally for all of Acy's spiritual beliefs.  
I popped up finally. Well, pop isn't the best word. I more pushed myself up, trying not to groan as I did. "What do you think you're doing, Josh?" I added his name, so he wouldn't think I though he was Acy. Jerk. But I'm merciful to even jerks. Well, not quite merciful, but kind. Yeah, kind. Nice word.  
"So you're awake, Cam? Good, I was beginning to wonder when you'd speak up. I didn't think you'd stand my little trick." He meant what he had done to Gwen. He had known I was awake. How? And all that had been a show. That little creep!  
"Look, Cam. Do not get on my nerves. All of you are mistakes, except for Gwen. I will eliminate any of you if I have to. I will not have my position threatened. I am looking for my mother. And I will find her." I didn't answer, but my silent glare got my message through, I think.  
"What would you possibly need Gwen for? Where are we anyway?" I was impatient for answers, but I wasn't about to risk anyone's life on my urge for answers. And now that I knew Josh's obviously lunatic attitude, I had to be careful. Didn't he live with his mother?  
"It won't hurt, I suppose, to let you know of our placing. We are in Everworld. I need Gwen to help me find my way to my mother. My mother has something to do with Isis. And I know Isis is an Egyptian goddess. Gwen knows about that stuff. She'll help me." Okay, now Josh thought he had dragged us into another world? He was getting weirder by the second.  
"She won't help you, not after you've dragged her in here. Not after she finds out what you've done. How you've threatened us all." I was angry at Josh's newfound superiority. But he wasn't the boss of ME.  
"We'll see," he said with a strange grin on his face and a mysterious look in his eyes. I was scared for the first time. I finally got hit with reality. I was far from home, with no exit in sight. Not that I believed Josh's story. I just knew had dragged me SOMEWHERE. Nowhere near our fair city was there such a place where there were endless and endless fields. I was stuck with a lunatic who had abducted my brother, my friends and I. What had I gotten into?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
  
Cos we need some controversy  
  
And it feels so empty without me  
  
-David-  
  
I had heard my sister and Acy get up for some strange reason. It was freezing out and inside it was warm. There was nothing more to say about it, was there. Obviously, for them there was. So I decided that if there was anything worth them going out and seeing, I might as well come along. Why not? And if they got hurt, they would get in trouble and I would get applauded for saving them.  
I was not being nosy, just curious. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. I think, I read about it in this book we read in school, and it stuck. Kind of, I guess. It didn't stick too well if I forgot it, then.  
So in a nutshell, I followed them. They got to the high school. When I saw that they were heading there, I slowed down. Anything in the high school wasn't worth seeing. But it was early, so it couldn't be teacher related. Plus, it was the weekend.  
When I finally got to the spot my sister and Acy were at, I cried, "What the FUCK is that?"  
For there was a whirlpool portal thing. And it was getting smaller. And Cam and Acy were running towards it. Were they some species of idiots? If I were in their position, I would be running AWAY from it.  
I could believe my sister would do anything so STUPID!  
After all, we share genes.  
But they disappeared into the portal, even though with all my heart I wished they hadn't. And I couldn't appear back home, with this kind of news. Anyway, SOMEONE had to protect them. Why not me?  
Even if I was doing something unbelievable stupid. I was strong enough to protect myself, but would I be strong enough to protect Acy and Cam?  
So, knowing it would be the stupidest thing I had ever done in my life, I ran towards the portal, and barely had room to get through it before it closed. The it went dark, for I don't know how long. When I woke, I heard Acy's voice saying mysteriously, "We'll see."  
But damn! There was another Acy, right besides me, unconscious! What the hell was going on here?  
"Hello? People? Where are we?" I cried out to the sitting up and Acy and Cam. They looked over. Cam looked surprised, while Acy just looked bored. But while I looked at Acy, I saw her change. And change. Until she became-  
Josh.  
He smiled, then. I different smile than I had ever seen on him. An evil smile, if I might say. I half expected him to cackle.  
"Maybe it's time to tell MY tale. Then, I'll see what use any of you can be. Meanwhile, let Gwen sleep." Then he looked me in the eye and grinned, as if he couldn't wait to see me hurt or dead. And worse. Wouldn't care.  
And Gwen was there. She looked pretty beat up. I hadn't seen her leave. Had she led us here? Wait, no it seemed more likely that was Josh's part in all this. But what did Gwen have to do with all this.  
I thought for the second time if I was strong enough to save the others.  
And, by the way. Where were we?  
  
I was a baby; maybe I was just a couple of months  
My fuckin' father must have had his panties up in a bunch  
Cos he split, I wonder if he even kissed me good-bye  
No I don't, on second thought I fuckin' wish he would die.  
  
-Josh-  
  
This was surprising. Even if Cam, her brother and this girl named Acy had had time to get into the portal (which they shouldn't have), why had we landed here in the middle of nowhere?  
Had Everworld been turned into nothing? Had I risked everything for some plains? It was too weak to call any helpful gods. It would take me a week or so. I wasn't very strong with my powers, or even used to them. I barely used them, except to practice, in case I needed to call up all my powers for something.  
There was reason to my madness.  
But now all but Gwen and Acy were awake. Gwen, she could sleep. Acy, not so much. So a gave the slightest nudge with my mind, to find I could barely do even the simplest of jobs. But I could do this.  
Acy sat up, gasping. I had shut off her breathing for a moment, not much more than pinching her nose. But it had the necessary effect. "Where the heck are we?" Her eyes focused on me. "You!"  
"Yes, me. Thank you for the wonderful greeting." I would not let any of them see I was weak. I simply wouldn't allow it.  
Cam moved towards Acy, quickly. I didn't move to stop her. I pretended as if I didn't care, but it was actually because I wasn't sure I could move with the proper timing.  
Cam said to Acy, none too silently, "Don't trust anything he says. He's probably lying. He's trying to use Gwen to find his mother. He might try to hurt the rest of us." Understatement, Cammie girl. What, trying to protect your friend from the truth. Well, I'll tell her that I'm not just trying to hurt her, but aiming at a higher thing called DEATH. I'll tell her when she's on the brink of death.  
Acy looked at me again, with more hate, but also with more fear. Yes, things were getting better. Hate and fear were very good combinations. Very good too use against people. And it's fun when they figure out I can use even their emotions against them. Teehee!  
  
[Author's Note: It would help if someone could tell me what gods the Everworlders killed. If any. Hehe. Anything that'll save me from going to the library {gasp} and actually taking out a book {I always have fines and never have any money. Hehe. *evil face*} So, HELP WANTED. Except I won't pay. But the satisfaction of making me feel good should be enough {sure} I'll shut up now.] 


End file.
